girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Matthews
Joshua "Josh" Gabriel Matthews is a recurring character in Girl Meets World. Josh was a minor semi-recurring character in Boy Meets World. Joshua is portrayed by Uriah Shelton. Information Josh is the teenage uncle of Riley and Auggie, and is the younger brother of Cory, Eric. and Morgan. He is the brother-in-law of Cory's wife Topanga. He was born prematurely in season six of Boy Meets World, and nearly died due to a respiratory infection. Personality Josh is described to be the cool uncle to Riley and Auggie. Relationships Family 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Josh's older brother, whom he is fond of. They have a pretty close relationship. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Josh's sister-in-law. 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Josh's niece, who is 2-3 years younger. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Josh's nephew. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Josh's older brother. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Josh's father. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Josh's mother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Josh's older sister Friends 'Maya Hart' Maya is Josh's friend. She has a crush on him. Although he may not return the feelings because he keeps giving her heartbreak when he says she's too young for him, it is clear their relationship is developing; Josh is learning a lot from Maya and realizes that she is maturing. He says to her maybe he should start looking at her differently. Trivia *Josh first appeared in Boy Meets World in the season six episode "My Baby Valentine." *Despite Josh being born on-screen on February 14, 1999, he is said to be 17 years old rather than 16 years old. However, his birth date has yet to be officially retconned. *It is possible that GMW may retcon his birth year from 1999 to 1998, similar to how Cory, Morgan, Shawn and Topanga were all aged by 2 years between season 3 and 4 of Boy Meets World. *His middle name, Gabriel, means "he who God protects". *He almost died shortly after being born prematurely. *Josh was portrayed by Daniel Jacobs in Boy Meets World and is now portrayed by Uriah Shelton. Josh is the first character so far in Girl Meets World to be portrayed by a different actor/actress than they were in the original series. *It is unknown if he went/goes to Jefferson Elementary and John Adams High like Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Eric did. It is possible he attends the same school as Morgan did in her high school years, as it was never revealed that she went to John Adams. * Although he is in the 11th grade, he seems to be academically smart enough to be considered for an interview and orientation at NYU. * He was slated to reappear in the season 2 episode "Girl Meets the New Year"; however, due to his portrayer Uriah Shelton's motorcycle accident, he was subsequently written out of the story. Had he been involved in the plot, he would have told Maya how he felt about her & her crush towards him. * Due to the aforementioned incident, it is currently unknown as to whether Uriah Shelton had returned to set to reprise his role in the season 2 finale "Girl Meets Legacy". However, due to the fact that season 2 has wrapped filming and that it was filmed after "New Year", added with the fact that Uriah Shelton is recuperating, it is highly likely that Joshua Matthews was written out of that episode as well. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Home for the Holidays *Girl Meets Game Night *Girl Meets First Date Season 2 *Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot Season 3 *Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) *Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) *Girl Meets Bear Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:The Matthews Family Category:Students Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Boy Meets World Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2